Main Page
Welcome to the Wonderful World of the Shinobi Wiki Wonderful World of the Shinobi is a naruto based role play group, centered around the 3D chat client imvu, but is also self sufficient on this wiki as well. The time is set several years after the events of the third shinobi war, but the troubles of the shinobi world still are not completely gone. This Role~play World is meant for strict role playing and will be carried out in an official mannerism, everyone will start as a genin with no strong techniques and work their way up, threw training and qualification on the threads, except for select few who will start higher to allow for a complex training system. This is so everyone will start on the same level. Money will also be implicated in a shop to buy ninja tools, and other things as well. The kage's Jonin and special jonin are the ones who you will see to train and learn complex jutsu's Weather you are a new rper or a veteran rper, we would love to welcome you into our role~play world. Please read our Rules on our threads, and if you need any help or have any concerns or requests for improving a thread, please seek a Kage of said village, or the Lord of a clan, and they will get it around to the respective person in charge of the section in question. Or feel free to contact me Heishi. At sky.roket@yahoo.com or Avatars.imvu.com/Aburame Thank you and we hope you will join our World. Rules With these agreed upon rules can our world truly prosper and become an entertaining and fulfilling universe. With this said the following rules below will serve as a testament to the code of conduct we expect to observe. After viewing the required rules and agreeing upon them may you gain the permission to participate in the world. Thank you and enjoy your stay. ---- General As far as the general rules cover they will state a few rp do's and don'ts. These will be present as a guideline to both new and old role-players to clarify what is and isn't allowed with in this domain. So again please view the rules before creating a character. Should anything be unclear please feel free to contact either myself (Heishi) or co-founder KiritoHozuki or one of our great mods LeonAngelo, KaedeShirogane 1. As most groups/ wiki's/ domains go there will be a zero tolerance for cheating. We want this world to be vibrant and fair to all players. Below will be listed some forms of cheating by role-play standards. - GodModding is the action of placing ones character above the rest in unjustifiable terms. Hence forth a character can't simply be immortal by just saying or claiming it is. Nor can he/ she be invulnerable to attack unless good reasoning supports it ( e.g common sense and sound logic.). This rule is enforced to keep players from assuming the role of a god while walking on the mortal plain of existence. The fact is it won't be allowed, if any character is seen or proof is provided they did so they will receive a single warning. Should the offender do so again they will be given a perma-ban from the threads and inhibited from further role-play. - Overpowered, though we want individuals to grow in both power, fame, and acknowledgment. This must first be earned through training and growth. That aside it is up to every single person to balance their own OC. Should you feel that you're becoming increasingly powerful to the point that defeat or death of your OC is impossible you will be expected to revise your OC and fix the issue. Should the issue continue and the user cease to fix what is obviously wrong a case may be opened on the said user. Where then the founders will look into the persons page and determine whether or not the errors have been fixed or adjusted properly. - Auto-hit, fighting is a big part of role-play. Only seconded by the overall story of the said world. It is here the combat aspect of role-play do we run into auto-hitting, a term used by most role-players to identify a forced action upon another player. An example of such would be to state a blow lands on the attended target with out allowing them a chance to find a plausible method of avoiding the said attempt. But how do you know what's auto-hit or not? Does stating you hit a clone count? To answer the first it is very simple. No action be it physical, spiritual, or mental can land with out the proper means. Meaning should the attended target fail to find a logical or plausible means to counter they must consent on the blow landing. For the later it in fact counts as an auto-hit. Remember your OC only has bare minimum information on the person before him. he can only know what he hears, sees, smells, or tastes for himself. Any information stated OOC is to remain there. For it to be used to gain an advantage in battle is counted as " Meta-gaming." A form of cheating that will be explained shortly. - Meta-gaming is possibly the most used form of cheating. It consists of the use of Out Of Character information to better your advantage in combat to placing your own actions with in the others post as if they have yet to take action. Example: Should a person clearly state a position with in their post, be it up in a tree or underground it would be considered Meta-gaming to state they are in range of your attack with out supplying the appropriate details/ facts to support it. Such as ; extending ones chakra, or pursuing them. These are just two of many examples. With the general rules stated, should any of them be broken after a single warning is issued the offender can expect an immediate expulsion from the group and threads. Their character will be marked as dead to the group and the user will never be allowed to make another. ---- Death Death is a must for all things living things in this world and as for the OC's of this group everyone's time will come. Whether by the hands of a friend turned enemy, a murderer or perhaps old age. The fact is you will die eventually, but fear not for it is not how long you have lived but what you have done in your life that truly matters. So we encourage all to live their lives to the fullest while participating in our world. Though should you die that means the end of that particular characters story, though if you enjoyed the experience then please feel free to make another character and start again. This will require no name change for your IMVU avatar only a simple change of character name. ---- Flow of time For all eternity time has had an endless flow. Always moving forward changing the world for the better perhaps. With in the confines of WWOS we will try and implicate a well structured flow of time, though it may seem a bit shaky at first we will try and fine tune it over time. This can only be accomplished with the help of our users though, so please offer any ideas or opinions to help make it a better experience. ---- Rank To those new to the wikia we require that you start out your life as a genin, unless proven or told otherwise. This way we can fill the world with prospering new shinobi who can grow in the nurturing world. Experience the rise and fall of your villages Kage as you grow. Respect them or aspire to be a better kage then them. See the spread of war and it's fallout from the innocent eyes of a child, or help fuel it by becoming a shinobi killing machine. The glory of the group is the fact of choice. Your characters future is what you and you alone make of it. Play the role of the peace keeper, or be the blood thirsty maniac the choice is yours. Though we would prefer a lesser amount of psychos in the world. All jokes aside we truly wish for our members to just thoroughly enjoy themselves. And a message to those placed as jounin or a position of teaching. I can not stress this enough, it is your duty to help your students grow. Speak with your respected kage to acquire missions for your squad. Help them grow by teaching them appropriate level ninjutsu, and genjutsu or guide them in sharpening their taijutsu and kenjutsu skills. The simple fact is that we need the jounin to be active for the genin members. Not just as a teacher but as a part of their lives. Remember you may be the shinobi they admire and aspire to be like some day, so play it cool and be around for them.Though should any jounin be inactive for a period of more then a week with out a heads up or special purpose they shall be demoted to chunin. So please prioritize for the sake of your pupils and yourself. ---- Kekkei Genkai As amazing as some kekkei genkai are a shinobi may only be born with ONE. The matter could not be serious enough for the group. We will not allow hybrids of two kekkei genkai to be used in the group as we do hold some scientific reasoning when role-playing. Such as the matter of genetics ( read up if you are lacking in knowledge of said subject.) With that said a character may not start out fresh with the clans ability, it must first be awakened by completing the requirements set by the respected clan lords. So speak with them to find out the terms of awakening and maturing the kekkei genkai ability. Example: a new uchiha would not have the three tome or mangekyo, to obtain such one would speak with the clan leader to see what terms need to be met as well as what expectations they have for your to both awaken and use the ability. ---- Closing In closing we of the Wonderful World Of Shinobi thank you for taking time to read these rules as they are important to both us and you the user. As said earlier some systems may be tweaked in the future so please offer any opinions and ideas to us as this experience is for you too. Helps us to help you make this the most enjoyable Naruto role-playing experience there is. Love the WWOS staff~ Latest activity Category:Browse